Collocated multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) radar has a number of advantages over the classical phased-array radars. For example, MIMO radar can yield significant improvement in parameter identifiability, allow for detection of a higher number of targets, and provide enhanced flexibility for transmit beampatterns. In general, imaging radars focus transmitted power in a region-of-interest (ROI) on the ground, which may be defined by a transmit waveform. However, due to the power transmitted in side-lobes, the imaging radar may receive reflected signals from outside the ROI.